


Study Date

by InevitableBladders (TheTimelessChild0)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/InevitableBladders
Summary: Our favorite spider receives a lesson about what things one should be embarrassed about.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 18





	Study Date

Peter breathed heavily, trying to lift the mountain of school books through the New York Library. 

“Ok, that’s it. Pete, you look like a cartoon character. Can you just let me carry some of those for you? They’re obviously too heavy for you,” Michelle insisted, poking the stack to make it wobble a little, to prove her point. 

Peter shook his head fiercely, and flexed his arms. “I’m Spider-Man without his suit..” he grumbled. 

“Hey, you only have yourself to blame for that.” MJ pointed out. 

“Tony would’ve helped. He definitely did the same thing with his suit,” Peter remarked. MJ giggled, but then saw Peter’s solemn expression. He’d accidentally reminded himself of Tony’s passing. Again. 

“No! Just no. Don’t go back there again, it was a year ago. All the posters are gone. We WENT to his grave!!” MJ chastised, while simultaneously hugging him and dealing a noogie. 

“Get some happiness in those Disney bangs of yours,” she fondled them admiringly. When she stroked the hair above his temples, it tickled in a way that couldn’t keep away a single smile on Peter’s face.

“There we go,” MJ put her arm around her boyfriend protectively, sneakily helping him with the books. “Lot of people,” she noted. 

“We’re in public school. Guess the exams are coordinated across every school in the area. “ Peter theorised. 

“That’s bullshit. There’s like 50 schools, and 4 libraries. If we subtract the students studying at home, there’s enough space for everyone at our school, Manhattan  _ and  _ Brooklyn, spread out across 3 floors evenly. Secondly, look around. These people clearly aren’t in school anymore,” MJ pointed at the obvious adults in the room. 

* * *

They had been studying and rambling about random trivia, for about an hour when Peter started stretching his neck, like an ostrich. 

“What are doing?” MJ asked casually. 

“Looking for the bathroom,” he stated, shifting in his seat.

She rolled her eyes at him. “I told you not to buy that Coke from the vending machine,” 

“I wanted to know if it tasted different than store-bought” Peter defended himself. “And?” his girlfriend joked. “Makes me have to pee just as  _ badly _ ,” he crossed his legs, and returned to his books, now only half-focused.

MJ got up and looked around the shelves. She eventually found a sign pointing to the bathrooms. 

“It’s down there, next to the emergency exits,” she directed him. 

Peter got up, one hand in his pocket, just in case. Then, a couple of people turned the same corner he was headed to. He abruptly sat back down. 

“Damn it,” he sighed. 

“Language, Itsy Bitsy. Don’t make me tell Grandpa Steve,” MJ jokingly threatened, raising an eyebrow. 

“You know that’s a chair, not a toilet right?” she quipped. 

“People are moving. I’ll get noticed if I get up and follow them. Like I’m part of a herd of people all going to pee,” Peter explained.

“Right, because people are looking whenever multiple people get up together,” MJ  understood. He nodded. 

“What? You don’t see the benefit?”. Peter shrugged. “Just skulk away the second people’s eyes turn away from the people who are leaving.”

“How?” he mouthed in confusion. “Just follow my lead,” MJ took his hand, then got up and walked towards the bookshelves, which were part of the route to the bathroom. Peter looked around, paranoid.

She made sure to make noises and comments like “hmm,” or “ y’ know, that guy went to prison”, despite not knowing any of the authors.

The second Peter said “what?” at MJ’s nonsense, he noticed no one was looking at him. So he shuffled away to the bathroom without a problem. 

*********

The bathroom was packed as well, but there were multiple available stalls, so Peter headed straight for one of them. Standing in front of the toilet excited his bladder so much, he needed to bend over, with both hands in his crotch, waiting for the pressure to decrease again, before successfully unzipping himself. Aiming  _ without  _ AI assistance, he relieved himself of the 33cl soda with a big sigh. 

On the way back to his seat, he had an epiphany. 

“You know what I’ve found? Caring about people staring at me, is stupid. I’m Spider-Man. I’m not any less human when I go to the bathroom. Spider bite did that for me. Plus this is New York,  _ and _ I’ve grown up with Thor using the bathroom after me, he always barged in. Steve too, come to think of it.. The point is; I’m done freaking out about it, there are bigger things to worry about,” Peter announced to his girlfriend. 

“Like, the whole school finding out you got your suit taken away, ‘cause you jerked off with the suit’s hand?” MJ asked innocently. 

“You didn’t” Peter suddenly panicked. 

“Of course not, dude. Pinky swear, fingers and toes, remember?” she reassured him. 

Peter sighed deeply. “Woah, don’t relax too hard, there’s enough wood in this table,” MJ warned. 

They both erupted in laughter. 

The End.


End file.
